Bezeetol
Bezeetol is a drug that can be administered in several forms in The Gerosha Chronicles of Dozerfleet Comics. It is primarily in the possession of the Hebbleskin Gang, which uses it as a power dampener and tranquilizer when dealing with Phexos. It was interpreted earlier than that as a type of rocket fuel, with a tendency to let off fumes that also served this function. Functionality In Classic Gerosha, Bezeetol was a type of fuel that let off a fume that most Phexos and Meethexos were vulnerable to. It would make them dizzy and have blurred vision, and served as a power dampener. In later versions, it was reinterpreted as a tranquilizer-ready depressant compound with a Phexo-specific temporary power dampener. Administration is usually two-fold. The air is sprayed to prevent evasion by those with evasion abilities such as Centuition. From there, victims are injected through a tranquilizer dart. It has a half-life of about 5 hours in the body, allowing for safe transport of a victim rendered unconscious. A small dose can render victims in a sort of trance, and make them less likely to defy instructions given to them. Notable instances of use ''Ciem'' Main article: Ciem (webcomic) weakened by Bezeetol fumes in Ciem.]] Ciem marked one of the first times that Bezeetol was used regularly. The fuel version of it was utilized here. Both Jeff the Invisible and Don the Psycho tried to use it to kill Candi, but with no success. After it's being mentioned a few times in chapter 5, however, it quickly faded out of the spotlight. In spite its effects on her, Candi was able to thrust Don off of her and into some flaming debris. This spared her from being raped and killed, but led to her accidentally killing Don. She felt some level of guilt over watching him perish. ''Ciem: Vigilante Centipede'' Main article: Ciem: Vigilante Centipede Bezeetol itself was not mentioned by name, though a drug similar to it was described being mentioned. After Candi's arrest, she is tranquilized and dumped in the woods. She awakes with a map to a secret location in Evansville, and essentially nothing else. She is given the option to pick a new surname, and her Flippo identity is pronounced dead to fool the Hebbleskins. ''Ciem: Condemnation'' Main article: Ciem: Condemnation The same tranquilizer was used again on Candi and a few other prisoners at Lloyd Kolumn's facility in California, during what was going to be a mass execution. Candi was also given pregnancy hormones, to further dampen her abilities so she would not be able to regenerate if the first swing weren't a clean cut. It was also used for her capture in the hospital. ''Sodality'' shot with a Bezeetol dart. Original quality here. 3D views: ]] Main article: Sodality (series) as the Bezeetol wears off.]] Candi was unknowingly given a dose of Bezeetol when she took some Remotach pills, as the latter was being tested and the tester didn't want Candi's centuition to kick in and save her like dozens of times before. This marked the first time that Candi actually lost her head; but the Remotach did its work and she was able to reattach herself and heal. Imaki filed a complaint, leading to the tester being suspended from work for not clearing Bezeetol for the testing in advance. Candi told Imaki that it was possibly a blessing in disguise, since she'd likely have to risk being decapitated when in the field. Imaki vowed to give her plenty of Zeran teleporters, to reduce the likelihood of that. The Hebbleskin Gang continues to use Bezeetol regularly as a means of tranquilizing Phexos that won't respond to regular tranquilizers. They have also traded with the Ameristani regime, allowing the regime to use it on Candi when she is captured while exploring the remains of Jeraime and Dolly's home. Candi begins to argue that one definite reason for the Sodality of Gerosha to stick together is largely because it only takes one dart to render a single member of the team incapacitated. Further, this becomes a justification for adding the Legend Marlquaanites to the team. Powerful ones like Extirpon can deflect such darts from hitting anyone on the team, and can even turn the event around to harm whoever shot the dart. Even tough-skinned Phexos like Emeraldon are not entirely immune to the danger, especially if Bezeetol sprays are used. When Candi was captured during her exploration of the Malestrom house, the drug remained having a powerful influence over her for up to three days. She was given a second dose in the execution camp, and her schedule to die was supposed to be right before the drug wore off. She had no Remotach on her. A power failure proved her opportunity to escape otherwise-certain death, even giving her enough time as the drug wore off to rescue Dolly and escape into the countryside. She took pains to avoid being shot with another dart, as she realized being away from the drug longer and longer would let her centuition grow back to dodge being shot in the first place. From there, her only fear was of the spray/mist form. Development Bezeetol started becoming a plot device when it was realized that, apart from pregnancy, Candi didn't have any real weaknesses. There was always some debate from there as to what its appropriate essence and use should be, leading to it being a drug in some versions and rocket fuel in others. Bezeetol was ultimately expanded from being a sort of "kryptonite" just for Candi to being a drug nearly everyone had reason to fear. See also * Remotach pills * ''Ciem'' (webcomic) * Ciem: Vigilante Centipede * Ciem 3 * Ciem: Condemnation * Sodality * Candi Levens (Classic Gerosha) * Candi Levens (Cataclysmic Gerosha) Category: Mythology of the Gerosha universe